


Return

by Sheneya



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Dark, Dark Magic, M/M, Resurrection, Short One Shot, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: They took Gary from him.  So John made them pay.





	1. Chapter 1

Gary looks around at corpses littering the destroyed church building floor and recognises the people that sent him into the darkness, remembered violent words and violent actions. Remembering the sharp pain of steel sliding into his back. Remembering nothingness.

He looks over at the blond man leaning against the broken alter, practically lying on it in fact. He's surprised it holds the weight.

"John." He wasn't even sure he's said anything until the other man looked up.

"It worked." it was an odd combination of relief and apprehension that crossed the other man's face as he spoke.

It took Gary a few more seconds to recognise why, to feel the power, the throbbing hum of lives other than his own pumping through him.

"Now we're both going to hell." He thought as he knelt down to presses gentle kisses along John exposed stomach, the torn shirt having revealed precious skin to him.

He knows John is too raw, too fragile to accept the full, emotional brunt of his love right now, so just the casual signs of their relationship would do.

"They took you from me, they took your life from me my love." John's voice choked off as Gary let his kisses drift downwards to rest above the broken belt buckle and far too loose pants.

"It's alright, I'm right here John." Gary let his voice fade to a whisper as he let his mouth drift the last few inches down.

"Now we're both going to hell. But at least those bastards went there first."


	2. Retreat

Chas looked up from where he was sitting and listening to the radio when he heard the door slam open. Even though they’d parted ways a few years ago, he still maintained their house, waiting for someone to return.

He hadn’t expected it to be John Constantine with a man that the news told him was dead.

“Chas… This is Gary Green… He… I love him?”

Chas paused at the unusually hesitant tone in John’s voice. “... Right, is he, like me then?”

“I… not exactly… they took him, they STOLE him from me, they killed him, then swaggered their way into a church that PRAISED them for it.”

Chas was worried, he knew John could be impulsive, but the sudden change from hesitant to manic back to hesitant worried him. “John?”

“No, it’s not, not like you. You were a good accident, a happy mistake. I was so glad you survived that night. This… I was so angry, I was so angry.”

“John, let’s sit down.”

Chas nearly jumped out of his own skin at the soft voice that piped up behind them. Apparently Gary had decided to explore the room while John and he were talking, and had only now decided to interrupt.

Chas watched as this seemingly non-descript young man gently coaxed a stressed Constantine to the nearby couch. “I’ve damned you.”

“I know.”

“You could have been somewhere beautiful.”

“I don’t think I was.”

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t remember a whole lot.”

“Then why?”

“Because you weren’t there, and unless something big happened, you’d never be there.”

Chas was about to interrupt when the radio he’d forgotten to turn off suddenly blared out the breaking news music.

*** “A small church in Miller Valley was found destroyed this morning, early reports say that an unspecified number of bodies remain inside and the most likely cause seems to be an undetected gas leak during evening Mass. We will keep you updated as more information becomes available.” *** 

It took a few seconds for Chas to realise that John’s eyes were watching him with almost desperate intent.

“...John?”

He didn’t like how the normally overly confident man seemed to sink into his newly resurrected...partner… lover… boyfriend? It was something deeper, although they were clearly all of the above as well.

“I’m not mad, I don’t think I can be. But what did you do?”

“... It wasn’t like you, not exactly, the people who died in the club that night, when you became, when you... they all died by accident. I drained those bastards for him.”

“... Oh John.”

“THEY KILLED HIM FOR EXISTING. I couldn’t forgive that, I wouldn’t.”

Chas wanted to lay a comforting hand on Constantine’s shoulder, or maybe Gary’s, but he knew neither of them needed that from him right now, maybe later, but not now.

It was a dark world they lived in, even if they had never heard of demons or angels, of heaven or hell. He couldn’t judge, he couldn’t be mad, if they’d done the same to someone he loved dearly. Hell, if they’d done the same to John, or Zed and he had John’s abilities, he couldn’t tell himself he’d never have done the same.

“I’ll cook up some breakfast… any requests?”

Gary looked at him for a few seconds. “I don’t eat pork- based products.”

Chas nodded. “Right, So bacon’s out, I’ll double check the sausages,but I think they’re alright, if not we have eggs those can be done any way you like, some bread for toast and if that’s not enough, I think I have the ingredients for pancakes around here somewhere.”

They both looked down as a soft snuffle came from the vicinity of Gary’s lap. John had fallen asleep.

As Chas turned to make his way to the kitchen, Gary spoke again. “I never thought I might have a stronger handle on things than John Constantine.” he lifted his hand and let it stroke through John’s soft, blonde hair.

“John’s always been more delicate than he likes to appear, especially when it comes to feelings. That’s why he can be a bit of a train wreck when the emotions hit him out of nowhere. Anyway, It’ll take a little while to get breakfast together, but he’ll probably wake up again when he smells the food, so I’ll get started.”

“Mmh.”


End file.
